La revolución de la Princesa
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no es ningún príncipe, a Sakura Haruno no le interesa el papel de la princesa (no necesita ser salvada). Pero en un mundo donde nada es lo que parece, y los rumores son verdades a medias, ambos luchan por guardar sus oscuros secretos, puede que no fuera un cuento de hadas, pero eso no quería decir que no merecian un final feliz. AU SasuSakuGaa NaruHina
1. Capitulo 1:Las 12 campanadas

**Disclaimer applied.**

**La revolución de la Princesa**

Cuando era una niña pequeña, mi madre; Tsunade, solía leerme cuentos de hadas, sobre hermosas princesas que eran custodiadas por feroces dragones en las torres de sus castillos en espera por ser salvadas por el príncipe.

Madre nunca dijo que el dragón podría transformarse, podría engañar a la princesa para que nunca dejara la torre, y que el príncipe podría no aparecer… _jamás._

Y entonces la princesa tendría que aprender a protegerse (sola).

**Capítulo 1: Las 12 campanadas.**

Sakura miró a Sasori con expresión hermética, el pelirrojo tenía cerca de 15 minutos despotricando contra un tal _Uchiha._ Justo detrás de los edificios usados como laboratorios y salones de música para los de ultimo año, las mesas para el almuerzo ofrecían cierta intimidad, desplegadas a una distancia moderada, justa la necesaria para evitar que oídos indiscretos escucharan una conversación a voz mesurada, pero... Sasori que era generalmente bastante tranquilo parecía casi fuera de sí, su arrebatada explosión era algo nuevo para ella. Sus ojos jade se fijaron en su rubia amiga, quien intentaba tranquilizar al chico, sin mucho éxito. Sakura se paso una mano por su melena rosa, mirando sin ver realmente las mesas cercanas a ellos, a este paso; y por el volumen que iba incrementando en los gritos de Sasori, todos se darían cuentan de la conversación (sus abrazos sacudiéndose en el aire de manera frenética ya habían comenzado a llamar la atención de algunos cuantos)

Finalmente, Sasori parecía recobrar la compostura.

-¿Itachi? –Pregunto Ino, acomodando unos mechones rebeldes de su rubia cabellera.-… ¿creía que se había graduado el año pasado?

La mirada de Sasori era feroz

-¡No, él no! ¡_Sasuke_!

Ino rompió en histéricas risas, algunos de sus compañeras en mesas cercanas a ellos giraron la cabeza para encontrar a la hermosa rubia doblada de la risa en una postura nada glamorosa. Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba ser el centro de atención por cualquier razón que fuese (y en este mismo instante, las risas histéricas de Ino no eran cualquier cosa), intentó calmar a su rubia amiga sin mucho éxito. Sasori parecía mucho mas indignado ahora, su rostro mostraba una mirada sombría, y en voz muy baja; incluso Sakura no pudo escucharle, le siseo a Ino unas palabras de compostura. Después de unas largas bocanadas de aire, Ino parecía más repuesta.

-Lo siento.- Ino jadeo, sus ojos acuosos y las mejillas rojas.- Es solo que no entiendo cual es problema, - sus brillantes ojos azul-celeste adquirieron un tono pícaro y juguetón.- Ustedes dos deberían entenderse _muy bien_.

El tono de Ino no daba cabida a duda alguna en Sakura, que miró a Sasori en busca de una confirmación, Sasori desvió la mirada, pareciendo más aburrido e irritado que hace un momento.

-¿Es gay? –Sakura deseó que su tono no se hubiese escuchado tan brusco para los demás, como sonó para ella.

-Sí

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante el rotundo, y aun así, resentido tono de parte de ambos. La cara de póker de Sasori era inigualable, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo vengativo cuando dijo:

-Ino se le declaro a principios de año.- fue entonces el turno de Ino de fulminar a Sasori con la mirada.

-¡Sí, bueno! No sabía que era gay.-el tono resentido estaba cargado de amargura.

Ignorando el cometario se volvió a su amigo.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema, Sasori.- y de verdad que no lo veía, a menos que...

-Me rechazo.- la compungida voz de Sasori ablandó la expresión de ambas chicas, desde que Sakura conocía a Sasori, el chico estaba en la búsqueda incansable del amor verdadero, o como él mismo solía llamarlo la búsqueda del príncipe azul, Sakura hizo una mueca inconscientemente.- Dijo que no era su tipo…

-¡Que coincidencia! A mí me dijo lo mismo.

Sasori rió verdaderamente, Sakura estaba sorprendida, y aun así bastante divertida. ¡Como admiraba la capacidad de Ino para encontrarle el lado divertido a un asunto tan espinoso como lo era un recazo!, especialmente para Sasori.

-Ya

-De verdad, ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

-Nada.- fue la instantánea respuesta de Sakura, y hablaba en serio. Sasori era decididamente apuesto, con la piel bronceada en contraste con su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos castaño claro eran la parte favorita de Sakura coquetos y risueños,; era delgado pero de constitución atlética, y unos rasgos finos, como si hubieran sido cincelados cuidadosamente. Vagamente recordaba la expresión desolada de Ino cuando; en un intento de detener los avances descarados de la rubia ante un incomodo Sasori, Sakura le confesó que Sasori era gay.

Con una mirada desilusionada, Ino se volvió a Sasori murmurando un: "¡Que desperdicio!"

Claro que la decepción le duro poco cuando Sasori se convirtió en su mejor "compañero de compras", desplazando a Sakura (quien cedió gustosamente su puesto) Si Sakura no hubiera sabido de las preferencias de Sasori, estaba segura que ella también abría caído ante su encanto.

- De todos modos… ¿Qué tiene de especial este tal Sasuke?

La cara de Ino era un poema, Sasori solo abría y cerraba la boca en busca de las palabras que se rehusaban a abandonar su boca.

-¿Es que nunca lo _has_ visto?

-No.- fue la apática respuesta de la chica.

Lo siguiente que paso fue una verborrea demasiado confusa para Sakura, quien apenas entendía algo como: "un cuerpo de muerte" (Ino) y algo sobre "Un aire de príncipe oscuro" (Sasori, por supuesto)

-¡Bien, de acuerdo! El chico esta como quiere…

La carcajada descarada de Ino le dio escalofríos.

-Apuesto que nuestra Sakura es inmune porque ya tiene novio.- Sasori recargo su mentón en las manos entrelazadas, con una mirada triste y anhelante.

-Ya encontraras a tu príncipe, Sasori. Lo sé.

Ino gruño y mordiendo la manzana de manera salvaje los miró a con ojos cansados, masticando con furia.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?, cada vez que me fijo en un chico resulta que no tenemos nada en común.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Sasori.-, son atractivos, divertidos, inteligentes, y buscan al hombre de sus sueños. ¡Justo igual que tú!

Ino levanto la mano en un gesto obsceno, ante la radiante y nada sincera sonrisa de Sasori, luego se enderezo, y contoneando las caderas se alejo de las mesas del jardín con aire ofendido.

Sakura estaba sorprendida que Ino no pudiera verse con claridad, ella sabía que su amiga era consciente de lo atractiva que era para muchos chicos, justo ahora miles de estudiantes miraban a la belleza rubia perderse dentro del edificio. Sonrío con suficiencia, Ino no carecía de autoestima, todo lo contrario, solo no había encontrado al chico indicado, el chico que deseara tocar su corazón, no solo su cuerpo; un chico que viera que detrás de esos ojos azules había una mente brillante y un sentido del humor ágil y mordaz.

-Bueno, Ino y Yo continuaremos en la búsqueda del chico- que- no- resulte- un cretino.- Sakura rió, mordisqueando con gesto ausente su galleta.- Es una suerte que encontraras a Gaara, ¡Estoy tan celoso!

Sabuko no Gaara, Sakura no podía llamar "suerte" a la forma en que Gaara y ella comenzaron su relación. Gaara era un chico tranquilo y muy serio, realmente no habían tenido mucha interacción en su primer año de preparatoria, pero siempre que coincidían Gaara era correcto y atento, logrando así, crecer poco a poco dentro de Sakura, lamentablemente por ese entonces, Gaara salía con una chica, no recordaba muy bien su nombre, solo que era muy bonita y Gaara parecía loco por ella.

-¡Sakura! Mira es _**él.**_

La chica gruño ante -el nada discreto- golpe en las costillas que Sasori le dio, Sakura levanto la cabeza, apartando un mechón de cabello, más allá de las mesas, cerca de las canchas especiales para las competencias deportivas, un pequeño grupo de gente se acercaba lentamente, Sakura pudo distinguir una muy familiar cabellera rubia.

-¿Es amigo de Naruto? –Sasori notó que era más una pregunta para sí misma que para él, aun así le contesto.

-Sí, ¿Conoces a Uzumaki Naruto…? Da igual, ¿Vez a ese chico de cabello negro?.- Sakura se enderezo más, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Sasori, ciertamente lo vio.

Cabello negro con reflejos azul eléctrico, piel pálida, desde esa distancia; Sakura no estaba segura, parecía baste alto, mucho más que Naruto, con quien Sakura tenía que levantar el cuello para hablar. Sakura podía imaginarse hablando con el chico de puntitas, en un intento de alcanzar sus ojos (la imagen mental era bastante divertida), ojos que por cierto no lograba distinguir por el largo de su flequillo que escurecían su mirada, dándole un aspecto bastante amenazante, su andar era desganado pero seguro, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y un aire de indiferencia insolente que Sakura encontró odiosa.

-_Él_ es Sasuke-_kun,_ ¡No es lindo!

Sakura resistió la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco, hace apenas unos momentos, Sakura recordaba a Sasori maldiciendo desde el más remoto Uchiha hasta _Sasuke-kun._

-Uhm… supongo.- Sakura se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada herida de Sasori.- No puedo opinar mucho, la verdad hasta que conocí a Gaara no me había sentido atraída por un chico antes.

Sasori palmeo la mano de Sakura, en un gesto que le recordó a la vieja y dulce abuela Chiyo, y que se sintió de cierta forma insultante.

-Por supuesto, cielo.- la voz de Sasori era asquerosa condescendencia.- de cualquier manera, lo veras en la fiesta de Kin.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y compañía desaparecer dentro de la biblioteca.

-Ponte algo sexy.

Ella rió ante el tono seductor de Sasori, definitivamente. Sí ella no estuviera loca por Gaara, Sakura estaría lamentándose con Ino la pérdida de un "espécimen" como Sasori.

Sakura odiaba volver a casa, si pudiera, daría media vuelta y se alejaría corriendo muy lejos, a algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla –tan lejos que no hubiera manera de volver- pero no podía, no podía irse y abandonar a su madre y sus hermanas, Moegi y Tamaki (pequeñas y frágiles), armándose de valor, Sakura empujo la reja, y camino con rostro sombrío hasta la gran puerta de la mansión Haruno. La sangre se le helo en cuanto entro, podía sentir el peligro en las atmosfera cargada de tensión.

-¡Oh_, Sakura-chan_ está en casa!

Aquella rasposa y silbante voz, Sakura giró tan rápido la cabeza que sintió un mareo, -o tal vez era la sangre abandonando su cuerpo-. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza inhumana las correas de su maletín escolar, el aire vibraba a su alrededor con promesa de dolor y fría –calculadora- ira.

-Orochimaru-san…

Sakura no terminó aquella oración, sobre ella, como un depredador despiadado, Orochimaru curvo sus fríos dedos sobre el brazo de Sakura, apretando de manera violenta y cruel.

-Tenemos que hablar.

¡Oh como desearía correr!

Pasando la lengua, por el labio Sakura alivió el escozor; el sabor dulce y metálico invadió su boca causándole nauseas.

-Sakura-neechan…

Sakura miró de reojo, Moegi estaba detrás de Tamaki sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho, odiaba que las mellizas presenciaran la violencia de Orochimaru. Aunque nunca les había puesto un dedo encima a las niñas. Sakura se sentía agradecida que él optara por la indiferencia, como forma de violencia.

Moegi y Tamaki eran mellizas, de apenas 6 años, dulces y tan frágiles que Sakura lloraba internamente cuando veía esa aterrorizada mirada en sus ojitos negros. Justo como la que Moegi tenía ahora.

No importaba que tan despiadadas fueran las golpizas, no, no mientras Orochimaru no las lastimara ni a ellas, ni a su madre, Sakura soportaría, ella era una chica grande y le había prometido a su padre que cuidaría de su madre y las niñas.

-¿Qué sucede, Moegi?

-¿Vas a… vas a volver? –Sakura se trago un sollozo, la pregunta dicha con un soplo de voz rompió el corazón de Sakura.

-¡Pero por supuesto!

-Te lo dije…-le riñó Tamaki, su voz más segura que la de su hermana. Moegi miro rápidamente a Tamaki y luego a Sakura.

-Sólo es una fiesta, mi amiga Kin cumple 17 y va hacer una gran fiesta.- Sakura intento sonreír, tanto como le permitía el dolor en su labio partido.

Moegi asintió, estirando sus bracitos a Sakura, ella la cargo apretándola contra su pecho, como si quisiera protegerla de todo (como lo hacía hasta donde su limitada capacidad le permitía) Tamaki enredo sus deditos en la mano libre de Sakura, que las dejo en la cama. Siguiendo la rutina que Sakura había creado para ellas, cepillo sus cabellos, acaricio sus frentes y beso sus narices, susurrando dulces sueños a ambas, Sakura desapareció en el oscuro pasillo; zapatos en mano, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que alertara a alguien de su presencia. Su corazón se detuvo al pasar por el estudio, sabía que Orochimaru seguía en la casa, acechando como la serpiente que era, sino tenia cuidado…

Sakura sacudió los funestos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente, saldría rápido de ahí, Orochimaru no tardaría en desaparecer de la casa tampoco, y las doncellas se aseguraría, de mantener a las pequeñas fuera de la línea de fuego.

Con el corazón en la garganta y una oración silenciosa, atravesó el pasillo, llegó a las escaleras y se deslizó silenciosamente por el vestíbulo, saboreando la victoria, Sakura se dio el lugar lujo de correr, cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el pomo de la puerta, se permitió una sonrisa, respiró hondo, y desapareció en las sombras del gran jardín.

No podía huir de casa, pero por una noche… Sakura saborearía la libertad por una noche. Ahora ésta pequeña escapada le sabía a gloria.

Cuando finalmente doblo en la esquina, Sakura se permitió mirar hacia atrás, como si de pronto sintiera esos ojos de serpiente sobre su espalda, afortunadamente no había nadie a la vista. Finalmente se puso los zapatos y retoco su maquillaje, Sasori pasaría por ella en unos 5 minutos y podría sentirse a salvo, al menos por ahora.

-¡Vaya! Eso si es sexy…

Sakura sonrío al reconocer la voz de Deidara y dio una media vuelta modelando para él, había optado por un vestido blanco entallado que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto y tenía un escote discreto, como la noche era fresca, Sakura llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negra, dándole un aspecto provocativo.

-Tú no te vez tan mal tampoco.- Deidara colocó un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja, inclinándose en una pose que pretendía ser de caballero y parecía más bien burlona.- Bueno, gracias.

-¿Ya terminaron de jugar?- Sakura saludo a Ino, que le miraba con irritación desde dentro del sedan azul eléctrico, llevaba un vestido purpura que resaltaba sus ojos y su piel, Ino era la encarnación de la sensualidad.-De verdad, aun hay que recoger a Sasori.

Sakura corrió hasta el auto y casi se lanzo sobre el asiento trasero, nadie podía estar más ansioso por salir de ahí que ella.

Sakura no noto los (preocupados) ojos azul zafiro de Deidara sobre ella.

Sakura dio otro sorbo a su trago, no sabía que estaba tomando, y por esa noche, no quería darle mucha importancia. El pub en el que la fiesta de Kin se celebraba era ostentoso, grande y estaba lleno, luces de neón, música estruendosa que rebotaba en las paredes y cuerpos moviéndose con frenesí. Sakura no podía pasar por ningún lado sin golpear a alguien, o que alguien la golpeara, Ino ya había bailado con 10 chicos y ya iba por el numero 11, sonrío pasando su mirada por el mar de gente, reconociendo la cabellera rubia de Ino, su amiga y Kiba, un chico con aspecto salvaje, su cabello castaño despeinado y ojos traviesos eran muy favorecedores; recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en casa de Naruto, sus descarados coqueteos eran más por costumbre que por verdadero interés, aún así era halagador.

-¡Muévete, Haruno!–Sasori gritó, en un intento de hacerse oír sobre la estruendosa música.- ¡Vinimos a bailar!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, pero se dejo arrastrar por su amigo, y su pareja de esa noche Deidara, bailo con ambos, disfrutando la sensación del alcohol entumeciendo su cerebro y la adrenalina en sus pasos de baile frenéticos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sakura, ahí está Sasuke!

Sakura fulmino, con la mirada a Sasori cuando este la tomo de los hombros bruscamente para mirar en dirección a una zona más iluminada de pub, Dedara maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando la bebida de Sakura se derramo en su camisa.

-Es tan sexy… -Dedara puso los ojos en blanco, caminando en dirección a los sanitarios, probablemente para limpiar su camisa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, ajustándose la poco iluminación del oscuro pub, Tenía que admitirlo, Sasuke estaba bueno, tenía unos ojos negros-azulados, iguales a su cabello; que tenía un aspecto indomable, caminaba con soltura, un andar felino y peligroso, la gente en la pista se abría paso; su rostro era fino, de rasgos varoniles pero suavizados, de nariz recta y labios finos, de pronto sintió la garganta seca y miro con tristeza su vaso vacío.

Se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y trago con dificultad.

-¿Qué tipo de chicos le gustaran?

Ella rodo los ojos, y se alejo en busca de otra bebida.

No había visto a Kin en toda la noche y quería saludarla antes de irse, Sakura miró una última vez sobre su hombro, unos flashes de las luces traspasaron a Sasuke dándole un aspecto irreal, etéreo.

Sasuke Uchiha…

La noche paso entre bailes y copas, Sakura no volvió a ver a Sasuke, –no como si lo hubiera buscado entre la multitud- y la realidad estaba más cerca de Sakura, ahora buscaba a Sasori, Deidara o Ino, para que la llevaran a casa. Luego de despedirse de Kin; quien luía cansada, y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, Sakura salió del atestado pub, respirando el aire frío y fresco de la madrugada, sonrío perezosamente, le dolían los pies y estaba agotada, pero había bailado toda la noche y se había divertido tanto, después del ensordecedor ruido de la música, el silencio de la solitaria madrugada era bienvenida.

Sakura levanto sus brazos, estirándose todo lo que podía para despertar sus entumecidas extremidades, Sakura tomó el celular de la pequeña bolsa, para llamar a sus amigos para que se reunieran con ella afuera, ya eran las 3 y quería dormir.

-Pero que cosa más linda nos encontramos.

Sakura ladeo el rostro, con una expresión de completo aburrimiento, Frente a ella, un tipo bastante alto y fornido, con un rostro duro, la mirada lasciva que le dirigía le causo nauseas, y de pronto Sakura se sintió desnuda con su pequeño y entallado vestido blanco.

-Eres realmente linda.

Sakura pudo percibir, el olor del alcohol y cigarros emanando del desconocido, de pronto sintió la necesidad de regresar con los demás, pero justamente este sujeto estaba bloqueando su escape.

-… Y silenciosa.- el hombre rió, acercándose despreocupadamente a Sakura.- Eso está bien, me gustan calladas.

-Tal vez yo no te guste.- el hombre se rió, de una manera desagradable, lujuriosa.

-Eso está por verse… -antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo en cima, Sakura lo golpeó con la parte interna de la mano, el sonido asqueroso de su nariz rompiéndose le causo gran satisfacción a Sakura.- ¡Perra!

Sakura sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, el tipo se lanzaría sobre ella, pensando que el golpe era pura suerte, Sakura se lanzo al extremo opuesto, sin importarle ensuciar su precioso vestido, el hombre no reacciono a tiempo, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, Sakura se levanto, un golpe de adrenalina, y la sangre golpeando en sus oídos; golpeando sus costillas y estomago repetidamente, ella podía imaginar que este hombre era él (Orochimaru), que la golpeaba sin piedad mientras estaba en el piso, soportando las lágrimas, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar.

Sin darse cuenta, unos brazos firmes y duros la sujetaron por la cintura, alzándola como si no fuera más pesada que una pluma; alejándola de su atacante, Sakura se sacudió para liberarse, arañando los brazos desnudos de quien la sostenía.

-¡Suéltame! –bramó Sakura, levantando la cabeza para golpear a quien la sostenía.

-Cálmate.- Sakura se sorprendió cuando escucho aquella voz ronca, y la vez suave, como plata líquida, giro la cabeza lo más que pudo para ver de cerca a Sasuke Uchiha.-Dios, eres tan molesta. Hmp, pensaba ayudarte, pero después de observar un poco, he decidido ayudarlo a él.

Sakura giró a ver al hombre tirado en el piso, con la nariz sangrante y quejidos agonizantes.

-¡Dios mío! –Sakura parecía genuinamente horrorizada.- ¿Crees que lo mate?

Sasuke la soltó, dejándola delicadamente en el piso para revisar al individuo agonízate.

-Está bien, bueno…, todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que una chica te pateara hasta romperte las costillas, vivirá, pero creo que acabas de matar su orgullo

Sakura no estaba segura, pero casi parecía que estaba el divertido, su rostro era ilegible y sus ojos negros carecían de emoción a en la penumbra de los faroles de la calle. De pronto, Sasuke se levantó, tomo su celular y llamo a una ambulancia, Sakura que aun estaba en shock, no se dio cuenta en momento en que Sasuke comenzó a arrastrarla calle abajo, hasta que pararon frente a un automóvil deportivo, negro.

-Súbete.- ordeno-pidió él.

Sakura podía estar ebria, podría haber golpeado a un tipo 10 veces su peso y haberlo medio matado (lo que significaría el arresto), pero definitivamente no iba a subirse al auto de un chico –extraño-, en medio de la madrugada.

Aunque fuera gay.

-No me subo a autos de desconocidos.

Sasuke (le) gruñó, azotando la puerta que había abierto para ella, ojos negros entornados mirándola con irritación.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- Sakura encontraba gracioso el hecho que su tono era seco e irritado.- Vamos en la misma preparatoria. Tenemos literatura juntos, odio los dulces y muchas veces a Naruto.

Un momento, ¿Sasuke la había visto?

-Sa-ku-ra, así te llamas,- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- Naruto no se sabe otro nombre.

Eso tenía sentido, Naruto y ella (Sakura) habían sido amigos desde que eran unos niños, aunque ahora estaban un poco distanciados, ella aun guardaba maravillosos recuerdos de su rubio amigo.

-Ya nos presentamos, ya no somos extraños. Ahora, ¿podrías subir al _auto_?

Sasuke parecía morder las palabras en un intento por contener lo que Sakura sabía era molestia.

-¡Espera!

-¿Ahora _qué_? –ladro Sasuke, antes de sentir la mano de Sakura estrellarse contra su mejilla.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Eso fue por Ino!.- exclamó Sakura victoriosa.-¡…Y esto por Sasori-kun!

Sasuke no vio venir el derechazo que Sakura le lanzó directo a la mandíbula, pero pudo esquivarlo, desafortunadamente para Sakura, las emociones fueron demasiadas por esa noche y cayó desmayada en los brazos de un estupefacto Sasuke, que solo maldijo, metiendo a la inconciente chica a su auto.

¡Lo que se ganaba por salvar chicas!

Sasuke miró a Sakura sin saber qué hacer con ella, no sabía donde vivía, y el estúpido de Naruto no contestaba su celular, Sasuke pasó la mano por su cara con cansancio y molestica, chascando la lengua, se dijo a si mismo que no podía dejarla así.

Luego de meter a Sakura al auto, Sasuke no pensó en qué hacer después, sin muchas opciones término con ella en su (Sasuke) departamento, dormir con ese pedazo de tela que ella llamaba vestido no debía ser muy cómodo, pero él no se sentía muy inclinado –o cómodo- con la idea de desvestirla.

Sasuke suspiró exasperado, y armándose de valor, la desvistió.

Bien, una chica… en su cama… semidesnuda.

Nada del otro mundo.

Porque no lo era.

Sasuke salto cuando el suave murmullo del teléfono de Sakura sonó. Sasuke no puedo abrir la siquiera la boca antes de que una muy histérica y chillona voz _masculina_ lo interrumpiera.

- `¡Sakura! –Sasuke reconoció esa voz.-`¡¿Dónde estás? Ino y Dedara están histéricos, hubo un asalto cerca del pub un tipo fue golpeado, le rompieron la nariz y varias cotillas..!´

-Sakura está bien.-tronó Sasuke, con voz engañosamente tranquila, harto de la histérica vos de Akatsuna.- La encontré fuera del pub y la traje a mi casa, esta ebria…

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que varias voces se dejaran escuchar el fondo, junto con un golpe seco, probablemente por haber dejado caer el celular.

-`Sasuke…hum, -Deidara.- Cuida a Sakura, no hagas nada raro, lo sabre…´

-Hmp.

Sasuke colgó, ignorando la iracunda voz del rubio –porque tenía que ser rubio- y finalmente buscando entre su ropa encontró una camisa que fuera cómoda para la chica.

De ninguna manera la dejaría semidesnuda en su cama.

Sakura abrió los ojos con pereza, topándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke.

Su rostro se crispo.

-¿…Me estas manoseando?

-No.- la respuesta de Sasuke fue tajante.

-Por supuesto.- Sakura rió-, no soy tu tipo.

Sasuke deslizo una mirada en su cuerpo, su ceño se frunció profundamente, sus cejas casi tocándose, por todo el torso, y parte de sus piernas, cicatrices, marcas de quemadura y moretones que se desvanecían poco a poco

Sasuke apretó la tela de la camisa que intentaba ponerle a la chica, él sabía que eran esas marcas.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de retener las lágrimas, las 12 campanadas que anunciaban la media noche habían llegado y se habían ido, y con ellas, la noche libre de temores y preocupaciones de Sakura. Dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, Sakura trago la bilis, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño la había reclamado. Vagamente escucho a Sasuke hablarle antes de quedarse finalmente dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2:El Lobo con piel de cordero

Deidara colgó el teléfono, y miró a sus acompañantes; ambos, con claras muestras de incredulidad en diferentes niveles, la de Ino la más graciosa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de "nada raro"?-inquirió Sasori, finalmente recuperado del shock.

Diedara se encogió de hombros, devolviendo su celular; en un gesto que pretendía ser desinteresado, sin embargo Ino notaba perfectamente los hombros tensos del rubio, los ojos esquivos y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Conozco a Sasuke.- Deidara comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por sus amigos.- Itachi y yo solíamos hacer proyectos juntos en la escuela.

-Oh.

-Nunca antes lo habías mencionado…-Ino parecía genuinamente sorprendida, más que molesta.

-Sí, pues nunca salió el tema.- Deidara comenzaba a incomodarse, su tono era más tajante e irritable.- ¡Demonios, no es como si el chico y yo fuéramos mejores amigos!

-¡De acuerdo! Olvida que pregunté.-gritó la chica en el mismo tono cortante.

Toda conversación murió súbitamente cuando Deidara azotó la puerta del auto, el resto del trayecto en un silencio sepulcral y una tensa atmosfera.

**Capitulo 2: El Lobo con piel de cordero.**

Sasuke pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo más

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana y no había podido dormir nada, ¿Cómo podría? Las imágenes de las marcas en el cuerpo de Sakura atormentándolo, haciendo que un sentimiento incomodo le naciera en el estomago.

¿Lo sabía Naruto?, ¿Esa era la razón de su distanciamiento?

No, sí de algo podía estar seguro, era que si el estúpido de Naruto tuviera conocimiento alguno sobre el abuso del que claramente la chica era expuesta, él habría armada alboroto tal, moviendo todo lo que estuviera en su poder –y lo que no- para ayudar a su amiga.

¿Y si el abuso no era sólo violencia…?

Sasuke se estremeció ante el pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza para desaparecer los funestos pensamientos; el rumbo oscuro que sus pensamientos estaban tomando lo hacían sentir demasiado incomodo. Recordaba vagamente a la chica en la preparatoria, siempre en compañía de la chica rubia (quien asumió, era Ino), Sasori; y su novio, Gaara. Rara vez socializaba con los demás, aunque siempre era amable con las personas.

Una vez fue amiga de Naruto, había tantas fotografías de esos dos por toda la casa del rubio, que llegó a pensar que eran hermanos.

Un suspiro y el gruñido de frustración.

Sasuke fue traído bruscamente a la realidad por la puerta de su habitación abriéndose violentamente, seguido por un huracán de cabello rosa, enmarañado y salvaje. Al parecer Sakura había despertado.

¡Oh Dios! No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido.

Sakura nunca se había sentido más enferma en toda su vida, que cuando se despertó hace no más de 5 minutos, el dolor de cabeza era monstruoso y todo su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina; la boca le sabía a arena y su garganta ardía por un poco de agua, poco a poco la niebla de su mente fue disipándose, dándole cabida al pánico.

¿Dónde estaba?

No podría haber estado tan ebria para…

Y el pánico dio paso a la humillación.

_Sasuke._

Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, aún enturbiada por el alcohol, él había intentado ayudarle, ¿y que consiguió a cambio? Una bofetada, y un -casi- derechazo en el ojo antes de desmayarse. Sasuke seguramente debe odiarla.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada de su comportamiento, sólo para notar una camisa en lugar de su vestido ¡genial! También la había desvestido.

Se levantó ignorando el mareo, y busco su ropa, Sakura realmente deseaba salir de ahí sin mayores complicaciones, aún no había pensado en como disculparse con el chico por su comportamiento, y la humillación ya era demasiado grande para mirar de frente al Uchiha.

Desgraciadamente estaba en el apartamento de Sasuke, y él estaba sentado en la sala con una muy curiosa mirada sobre ella.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Por si eso no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso e incomodo, la puerta del recibidor se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico alto, y muy parecido a Sasuke, Sakura palideció, ella sabía quién era él.

Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Ehmm…- Itachi se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su hermano y a la chica respectivamente.-, Buenos días.

-No es lo que parece.- Fue la rápida respuesta de Sasuke, desafortunadamente, tanto para él como para Sakura, la situación pintaba todo lo contrario.

Itachi alzó una ceja con divertida incredulidad, saliendo claramente de la habitación de su hermano menor, una chica, con el cabello revuelto, un corto y arrugado vestido; zapatos en mano, a las 5 de mañana. Por otro lado su hermano, con el toso desnudo, el pantalón desabrochado por donde se asomaba su ropa interior; ojos cansado y cabello revuelto. Definitivamente esa escena decía mucho.

-Está bien hermanito, madre no está aquí. No tienes porque justificarte.- Sin más que agregar, Itachi salió casi corriendo de la sala, ocultando una discreta risa al ver la cara de la chica enrojecer y los ojos de Sasuke fulminarle salvajemente.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No importa, no hagas caso de Itachi, es un idiota cuando sale de su guardia en el hospital.

-Claro.- la incomodidad de Sakura era palpable para él, seguramente debió haberse dado cuenta que la había desvestido.-… Escucha, lamento mucho haberte golpeado, no sé que estaba pensando, ¡no! Ese era el problema no estaba pensando, realmente no sabes cómo lo siento…

-Detente.- Sasuke la miró con irritación, una mano en alto para detener la verborrea incesante de la chica, era sin lugar a dudas, tan molesta como Naruto.

-De verdad lo siento.- y de veras que lo sentía, podía darse cuenta en su tono arrepentido.

Sasuke asintió, irguiéndose en el sillón, para quedar frente a la chica, las imágenes de su cuerpo impregnadas en su mente. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y paso de largo a la chica.

Aun no era tiempo de hacer preguntas.

-Dame un momento para cambiarme, te dejare en tu casa.

-¡Oh! No es necesario, de verdad. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, no podría…

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué te deje caminar hasta tu casa a las 5 de la mañana?

Sakura se mordió el labio de frustración cuando la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke prácticamente se cerró en su cara, por lo visto, quisiera o no, la llevaría a casa. Sólo 5 minutos después, Sasuke salió completamente vestido, con las llaves del auto en la mano y una expresión sombría, pasando de largo a la chica caminando hasta la puerta, hizo un gesto brusco en dirección a la salida. Resignada, Sakura salió detrás de él, con la sensación de sus ojos taladrándole la nuca, como si con eso consiguiera todas las respuestas a las preguntas que le picaba en la punta de la lengua.

_Él sabía._

Y eso le aterraba.

El pánico invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo, mientras se dirigían a la cochera del edificio del Uchiha, odiando intensamente el inanimado cubículo de metal que era el elevador; Sakura entró completamente tensa, con Sasuke pisándole los talones, a pesar de que ella estaba segura que él quería preguntarle, su acompañante no la miró ni una vez, una expresión plana en el rostro y una pose desinteresada era todo lo que podía leer de él. Sakura agradeció el momento en que las puertas del claustrofóbico elevador se abrieron, prácticamente saltando a la salida.

Quería darse la vuelta y decirle que no era necesario, que ella se iría a casa, agradecerle por haberla ayudado, y huir, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, y estaba segura que la voz le traicionaría cuando viera aquellos ojos negros inquisidores –No quería ver la lastima-, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso más lejos, Sakura se encontró siendo arrastrada por Sasuke, su primer instinto había sido la tensión de su cuerpo, esperando un golpe que nunca llego, luego se relajo. _"Es Sasuke, no Orachimaru",_ se repitió en su fuero interno; su mano, firme pero gentil, tirando en dirección a aquel auto negro que vagamente recordaba.

A Sasuke no le había pasado desapercibido la tensión en Sakura, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

El suave ronroneo del auto fue el único sonido durante todo el trayecto, Sakura se había sumido en una duermevela donde daba indicaciones secas al Uchiha, y dormitaba. Sasuke la estudió en silencio, tenía un peculiar cabello rosa, una cara en forma de corazón con grandes ojos jade, rodeados por gruesas y largas pestañas que le hacían sombra sobre las mejillas, una nariz pequeña y respingona donde; a la suave luz del amanecer, podía notar unas pecas.

-La siguiente calle a la derecha, puedes dejarme en la esquina.- Sasuke asintió, sintiéndose nervioso de que la chica lo hubiera descubierto mirándola más de lo debido.

Sakura se sintió realmente aliviada de que no insistiera dejarla hasta su casa, había sido difícil e incomodo (sobre todo dada su naturaleza parlanchina), pero se las había arreglado para mantenerse estoica e indiferente ante el escrutinio intenso al que Sasuke la sometió.

Con una sonrisa tensa tirando de sus labios, se volvió hacia su acompañante cuando este se estaciono y apago el motor.

-Gracias por traerme, realmente no era necesario.- Sasuke arqueo una ceja, apenas si había despegado los labios para hablar cuando Sakura continuo con su desesperado intento de evitar las preguntas de Sasuke.-, y de nuevo… lamento mucho la bofetada.

Con una última sonrisa, Sakura abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Sasuke. Ella no necesitaba voltearse para saber que él la miraba desaparecer calle abajo.

Y aun tenía que verlo en la escuela.

_¡Augh!_

-¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

Lunes por la mañana, muchos estudiantes aun no llegaban, era demasiado temprano y las aulas estaban prácticamente vacías, Sakura levanto la vista de su libro unos momentos para mirar a Gaara frente a ella.

Sus ojos serios, pero gentiles mirándola intensamente, se sorprendió a si misma comparando esos ojos marina, con los negros de Sasuke, igual de indiferentes y profundos.

¿Qué si se divirtió?

Bueno, para empezar había escapado de su casa esperando que Orochimaru no la atrapara en la fuga (tembló con la posibilidad de la represalia a la que pudo ser expuesta), luego tuvo el valor de subirse a un auto conducido por Deidara –que era equivalente a suicidio por la forma de conducir del rubio-, la fiesta si, si había sido divertida, se había todas sus penas en alcohol, la habían abordado al salir, y había golpeado a alguien hasta dejarlo casi muerto. ¡Oh! ¿Y la mejor parte? En alguna parte de la noche había perdido el conocimiento, y en consecuencia, había pasado parte de la madrugada en la cama de otro hombre.

¡Y como cereza del pastel! La había desvestido.

Pero Sasuke era gay, ¿No contaba, verdad?

-Estuvo bien.- intentando ocultar el traicionero temblor en su voz, Sakura tomo la mano de Gaara para incitarlo a acercarse tanto como la silla de ruedas se lo permitiera.

Algunos años atrás, Gaara solía competir en carreras en de motocros, siempre que participaba sus ojos adquirían un brillo, fue atreves de una de las apasionadas conversaciones sobre las carrearas que Sakura se encontró atraída hacia él, su corazón se había roto cuando descubrió que en su última carrera, la motocicleta había fallado, dando como resultado la pérdida parcial de sus piernas, Gaara se había sumido en una depresión al comprender que no volvería a competir, sin embargo, Sakura se había quedado a su lado, apoyándolo en las rehabilitaciones, acompañándolo en las sesiones y sosteniendo su mano cuando más la necesitaba.

Ella le miró, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando muchos le abandonaron, Sakura se había quedado con él, ignorando las protestas de Gaara de que no podría ofrecerle mucho, el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, y ella le juro que jamás lo abandonaría, Gaara le sonrió y ambos empezaron a salir oficialmente, por casi un año. Aunque las cosas eran ciertamente difíciles, él siempre había serio, pero había días que realmente eran malos, largos periodos en los que no hablaba y se recluía en sí mismo, esos días eran especialmente duros para ella, la hacían sentir como si lo que hiciera para ayudarle no fueran suficientes para llegar a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto él, su ronca y suave envió placenteros escalofríos por su cuerpo como una caricia.

Ella negó suavemente, recargando la cabeza en su brazo, y con la otra mano acaricio los cabellos rojizos de su novio, paso la mano por su rostro, desde la nariz recta, hasta los labios delgados, Gaara era muy atractivo, y ella lo amaba locamente.

_Haría lo que fuera por él._

-¿Sakura-chan?

Sasuke asintió sin mostrar mucho interés, había estado considerando todas las posibilidades, y preguntarle a Naruto sobre la chica, había sido con gran diferencia, la última de todas ellas.

Pero era la más confiable.

Naruto lo miró largo rato, evaluando a su amigo, pero no encontró nada más que su estoica expresión y pose desinteresada de – "soy un cabrón y no mereces mí tiempo" que tanto parecía atraer a las chicas. Se había sorprendido bastante cuando su madre (con todo ese toque maternal que solo Kushina Uzumaki podía tener) lo había sacado a patadas de la cama por que Sasuke estaba esperándolo para ir al instituto.

-Ella y yo éramos amigos desde muy pequeños, crecimos como hermanos, dattebayo.

Sasuke asintió, animándolo a que le contara más.

-Luego de la muerte de su padre las cosas comenzaron a ser muy difíciles en su casa, Tsunade estaba embarazada y había problemas con el hospital.- Naruto suspiro, rascándose la nuca; sus ojos azules mirando en un punto invisible.-, mis padres intentaron ayudarles, pero Tsunade se rehusó, dijo que el hospital era su responsabilidad ahora que Dan no estaba, Sakura-chan no era menos obstinada, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella discutíamos. Ella simplemente se alejo…

Suspiró, mirando a Sasuke con una seriedad que no había visto en Naruto antes.

-Luego nacieron las gemelas, de las que Sakura-chan se hizo cargo, luego…- Naruto hizo una mueca.-, y Tsunade se caso con Orochimaru.

Algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza.

Orochimaru… un doctor con una muy dudosa reputación por sus cuestionables métodos y sus muy poco éticos experimentos.

-Tú sabes lo que pasa en su casa.

No era una pregunta, y lo que más le sorprendía era el descubrimiento de que Naruto también lo sabía.

-Tú también…-la ira empezaba a bullir dentro de él.- ya aun así no haces nada.

El rubio le miró con algo muy parecido a la frustración, parecía cansado y extrañamente, derrotado.

Naruto se paso la mochila de un hombro a otro, luego alzo la voz.

-Luego de la boda entre Tsunade y esa serpiente… Sakura-chan comenzó a aparecer con cortes, golpes y quemaduras…-parecía perdido en sus recuerdos y en su propia impotencia.- la enfrente ¡le dije que yo la protegería, pero tenía que decirlo!

Lo entendía, no importaban todas las evidencias físicas, ella podía aludir torpeza, juegos, un accidente, la gama de excusas que la chica podía encontrar era infinita; aun así no dejaba de frustrarle y cabrearlo.

Harto de no poder desquitar su impotencia, Naruto lanzo la mochila contra la pared más cercana, el golpe sordo hizo eco en el silencioso pasillo.

-Ella… ella cuida a sus hermanas, cuida a su madre, pero es incapaz de cuidar de sí misma, y tampoco deja que nadie más lo haga.

-¿Nadie?

Naruto negó, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-Estoy seguro que ni Sasori, y tampoco Ino saben nada…

-¿Qué hay de Gaara?

Naruto no oculto su sorpresa, ¿Había Sasuke notado a su amiga antes?

-Gaara…-a Sasuke no le paso por alto el tono amargo de su amigo.- Él es otro problema que me hubiera gustado que Sakura-chan se evitara.

-Pensé que eran amigos.

-Lo somos… es, complicado. Gaara no es mala persona, simplemente paso un mal momento y tomo malas decisiones, pero no me gusta la idea de que esas malas decisiones lo arrastren todavía más lejos para ser salvado, y mucho menos que estas terminen perjudicándola a ella, ttebayo.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse confundido y molesto.

-¿Conoces lo rumores sobre Zaku, no?

El novio de Kin, y el patán número uno del instituto, de quien se dice vende drogas. Cualquiera que quieras, desde calmantes hasta heroína, el podía conseguirla.

Si podías pagarla, claro.

-Sí.

-Gaara ha estado consumiendo.

-Pequeña Haruno, me honras con tu presencia, ¿Acaso Gaara se ha terminado su dosis?

Había algo en despreciable en Zaku, que era asquerosamente similar a Orochimaru; y que hacia estremecer a Sakura.

-Te pegamos siempre el precio, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, no era mi intención ofenderte.- Zaku metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y tiro un pequeño frasco en dirección a Sakura, quien lo atrapo en el aire.- Gaara es muy afortunado de tener una novia que es capaz de venir a ver a un tipo de mi calaña a solas.

Sakura le miró con desprecio.

-Tipos más grandes y ruines lo han intentado.-sin esperar una respuesta, Sakura comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas fuera del desierto gimnasio. Era la hora del receso y le había costado un esfuerzo descomunal deshacerse de Ino y Sasori; quienes se habían enterado que había pasado la noche en casa de Sasuke, y no paraban de atosigarla con preguntas, ¡suerte que Gaara no estaba cerca en ese momento! No había nada que pudiera justificar que hubiera pasado la noche en casa de un chico, por muy ebria que estuviera.

Poco a poco, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mejor cuando diviso a Gaara debajo de un gran roble, sus labios estaban sellados en una firme línea, y sus manos apretaban con inhumana fuerza el brazo de la silla.

Estaba sufriendo.

Sakura apuro el paso, tratando se verse relajada mientras pasaba a algunos compañeros, hizo un leve moviento para saludar a Neji y Shikamaru, quienes pasaron cerca de ella, pero sin detenerse a saludarlos. Ignoro a Hinata en su carrera por llegar a Gaara, se disculparía después, podía alegar que no la había visto, la tímida Hyuga comprendería.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo casi sin aliento, dejándose desplomar a las piernas del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes.

Pero no estaba bien, ella lo sabía, podía notarlo el siseo de su voz apenas audible por la mandíbula fuertemente apretada a causa del dolor.

Sakura pestaño, evitando que las lagrimas se deslizaran des sus ojos.

Gaara sufría de fuertes dolores en sus piernas debido a las intensas sesiones a los que había comenzado a ser sometido en los últimos meses, pero los doctores habían retirado sus calmantes, ¡Era monstruoso! ¿Qué sabían ellos del dolor de Gaara? Ellos no tenían que ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos cuando las piernas no le respondían, ni ver como se encerraba en su agonía.

-No estés triste.

Y así, con una suave caricia, y palabras gentiles, Gaara había engatusado a Sakura, la necesidad de afecto disfrazada en desinteresada amistad que podía ver en la superficie le habían asegurado al chico la veheme lealtad de la chica.

No, Sakura jamás lo traicionaría, ella nunca le dejaría de lado.

Todos habían sido unos mentirosos, en cuanto le supuso un problema, un inconveniente a los demás, le abanaron, pero no ella. (No la dulce Sakura)

Gaara pego su frente con la de ella, acariciando los cabellos rosas, y perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que seguían mirándolo a él, a Gaara; no el pobre imbécil que se quedo lisiado.

Fue solo un destello pero él lo noto.

Desde uno de los salones en el 2 piso, Uchiha Sasuke les miraba, No.

Estaba mirando a Sakura.

El pánico se apodero de él, volviendo se abrazo más posesivo. Nadie iba a quitarle a Sakura.

-¿Gaara? ¿Te duele mucho?

-No… por ahora no, Sakura…

-¿Sí?

Naruto se le unió a Sasuke, y Gaara afirmo más a la chica.

-Tú nunca me abandonaras, ¿Verdad?

Ella le sonrió, apartando algunos mechones rojizos que ocultaban obstinadamente sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, Gaara. Siempre me quedare a contigo.

_Nadie._


End file.
